


垃圾食品车

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, UD - Freeform, 生崽暗示, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 就是想看触手蛋→_→





	1. 上

　　但丁没想到他会败得这么快。被击飞的他完全来不及也没有能力及时摆出防守姿势，异物贯穿胸口的疼痛让他意识到他大概又被捅了个对穿，紧接着重重砸在地上，让他吐出了一口血。

　　魔力顺着那根把他钉在地上的触手流失，带给他的痛苦远大于胸口的贯穿伤。就在他眼冒金星的时候，更多的触手攀上了他的身体，把他紧紧地裹住。

　　“干……你这婊子养的……”但丁喘着粗气，试图从紧缚的触手中夺取些许呼吸的空间，在视线彻底被隔绝之前瞟到了那个神秘的任务委托者V把尼禄带离现场，那让他松了一口气。

　　“他们……会成为我的魔力来源。”

　　乌里森说。呸，那铁定是V杜撰的名字，但丁闻着味就知道这是维吉尔，他那个在他手里死过一次不知道怎么又活过来还成了新魔王的哥哥。

　　“那么，”但丁低着头笑着，忍受着被抽走魔力的痛苦，暗暗计算着自己还能支持多久，还能有什么办法脱身，“你要拿我怎么办呢，‘哥哥’？”

　　他在赌，赌维吉尔到底还存不存在人性这东西，还是说那在曼德思手下漫长的日子里已经消耗殆尽，他遇上的复活了的，仅仅是他亲爱的哥哥心中不顾一切追求力量的执念所化成的怪物。

　　“你，但丁，改造成恶魔会造成浪费。”那个恶魔说话了，但丁依然在黑暗中带着笑意，“臣服我。”

　　“如果我说不呢？”

　　“你不能拒绝。”

　　但丁笑了出声。“呸。”但丁不顾脸前就是铜墙铁壁似的触手，生生吐了口混着血的痰，即使那血痰很快就会因为触手的蠕动蹭回他脸上，觉得可笑又可悲。他的哥哥还是那么固执，固执着要获得力量，固执着要去魔界，固执着……到失去自我，依然分毫不变。

　　“听清楚了，维吉尔，不管你认不认这个名字：我不会臣服任何人。”

　　“我们会知道的。”

　　触手的力道瞬间收紧了。有那么一会儿但丁觉得自己会被捏爆——但他只是变得难以呼吸。他的后背离开了地面，紧接着裸露的部分被触手怪异的粗糙感缠紧。魔力的流失速度变慢了，但是但丁直觉危险正在靠近。他下意识绷紧了身体。

　　他看到了光——触手把他的脑袋放了出来，他还没来得及适应光线，一根粗糙的触手强硬地钻进了他的嘴里。强烈的腥臭味熏得他脑子发昏，更令他难以忍受的是那触手直接贯穿了他的喉部，往他的胃里灌不明液体。呕吐感堵在他的喉咙，仅剩的一点点恶魔力量聚起又被迫散开。但丁挣扎着，迟缓地意识到那些他被迫喝下的液体阻隔了他对自身魔力的控制。

　　现在的他，只是个恢复力特别强大的人类而已。

　　更多的带着粘液的小型触手钻进他的衣服里，紧贴着他赤裸的皮肤蠕动。为了好看，他的黑色套头衫本来就偏小，裤子也是刚刚好的宽度。那些触手一钻进去就死死挤在他的身体上，前胸后背袖子裤管里——但丁只觉得全身都被侵犯了。他常年面对的都是恨不得把他捅死的恶魔，但是恶魔缠着他的体验绝无仅有……

　　疼痛、窒息感、束缚感和胃部强制灌液的感觉让但丁几乎发疯，更令他难受的是完全无法使用恶魔之力，只能忍受。过多的冰冷液体从他胃里溢出来，沿着被撑开的嘴角缝隙流出，强烈的生理反应逼得他眼角都泛起了水花。那根触手似乎满意了，缓缓地从他的食道里退了出来，但丁急促地喘息，紧接着是剧烈的咳嗽，似乎要把胃里的东西都咳出来。但是那像是凝固成了啫喱，一点点都不愿意多溢出。他的眼角看到那个坐在王座上的巨大恶魔，藏在奇怪突起之间的金色眼睛正直直地看着他，里面什么感情都没有。

　　身上被无数滑腻触手蠕动挤压的感觉更强烈了。

　　但丁勉强笑了笑，刚准备说些什么，裤管里大腿根部徘徊的一根触手突然攀过会阴，毫无预兆地钻进但丁的屁股里。

　　“操——”但丁整个人窒息般静止成了紧绷的姿态，刚刚恢复自由的脑袋高高地向上扬起，露出深深的颈窝。但丁被很多东西都捅过，但是被捅屁股还是头一次。他清晰地感觉到那粗糙滑腻的东西怎样撑开他的括约肌往深处钻，深到他从没意识过的地方，有那么一会儿他以为那东西要直接捅进他的胃里，连通打算在他的胃部住下来的液体布丁。但是没有。那东西在他体内深处停了下来，然后往后退。因为紧张而用力收紧的括约肌在被摩擦时产生了奇怪的感觉，但丁咬住了嘴唇还是泄出了一丝呜咽，尽可能地屈起了身体。接着他的皮肤，那些沾满粘液的部分开始发痒，只有在他身体表面徘徊的触手的蠕动能让他好过一点。他忍不住开始扭动身体去迎合触手的摩擦，体内的那根也开始了来回的进出。

　　“这就是……你的全部？”但丁勉力说，试图嘲笑恶魔，“我没想到你变得这么变态，维吉尔……”

　　“臣服于我，你的力量就能为我所用。”王座上的恶魔缓慢地说，甚至连眼神都没有变，直直地看着但丁被困在他的牢笼中，像只逃不走的金丝雀，“这只是达到目的的方法，是我的仁慈。”

　　“仁慈。”但丁呻吟着冷笑，“骗小孩去吧。”

　　又一根触手强硬地挤开环形肌肉，钻进但丁的屁股里。“你会属于我的。”恶魔最后说。

　　那感觉就像躺在解剖台上——胸口正中被完全贯穿，但丁连挪动地方都做不到，体内两根肆虐的触手就想要把他的整个身体内部都翻一遍，身体表面则爬满了细细的瘙痒，不得不靠那些粗糙的触手的摩擦缓解。身体的温度不可控地升高，欲望抬头却被束缚在过于结实的裤子中，合拢的双腿十分不利于触手的进出，每次摩擦都是沿着他的大腿攀爬。但丁努力保持清醒试图找机会逃脱，但是他怎样都找不到逃脱的方法，而他再说出任何的嘲讽都石沉大海——那不是他熟悉的易怒的维吉尔，他在欲望的边缘想，嘲笑自己抱着的微薄希望。

　　没有胜算——声名在外的恶魔猎人第一次感到绝望。

　　质量过于优良的黑色套头衫是首先破裂的。一瞬间减轻的压力反而让但丁感到不满。痒而且热——暴露在光线下的赤裸皮肤已经泛出深深的血色，带着深浅不一的勒痕，而那些触手却因此减轻了摩擦的力度。身体已经脱离了但丁意志的控制，粉色的躯体频繁地扭动好让触手摩擦得更用力些，要不是当胸的贯穿固定，他甚至会低下身体去让徘徊在乳晕下部的触手好好爱抚他的乳头。

　　但丁很快意识到他不会再保持多久的清醒了。他的身体已经彻底脱离了他的掌控，落入到这堆触手、落入到维吉尔手中。“所以……这就是你的计划，”但丁在欲望的边缘挣扎着嘲笑，“把我操晕过去……然后变成你的玩偶。哈呼。真没品味啊……维吉尔。”

　　那些金色的眼睛依然直视着他，没有丝毫变化。

　　但丁自嘲地笑了笑。他知道他说的话完全不能让对方有任何感情波动了。他的哥哥，大概真的死了。

　　在很久很久以前，久到几乎像是上辈子那么久以前，死在他的斯巴达之剑下。

　　在理智被淹没的最后一刻，他只希望他的身体能撑得更久一点。他变成什么都无所谓了，他只希望至少能给尼禄和V多拖延点时间。


	2. 下

　　被V称为乌里森的恶魔静静地看着他的猎物。著名恶魔猎人，他前身的半魔双胞胎弟弟，赤裸着，在无数的触手下呻吟扭动。

　　双手被拉开吊在两边，身上爬满触手，沾满透明粘液的皮肤泛起热潮的红色，一根触手沿着伸长的苍白脖颈向上钻进他大张的嘴里抽插，顶得天生的白发一颤一颤，偶尔注入暗红色的液体。过多的液体沿着脸颊滴落，像陈旧的血液。完全失去神志的灰蓝色眼睛无神地睁着，只是偶尔发出含糊的呻吟。

　　过于壮硕的胸肌被触手紧紧地上下缠绕，压住乳头来回摩擦，而恶魔猎人的身体只是本能地左右摇晃，好让摩擦更用力，几乎把胸部整个压得变了形。胸口正中贯穿的触手散发着岩浆般的红色光芒，正在缓慢地把半魔最后的魔力吸取干净，那伤口仍然会随着主人的动作流出血来，但是已经少了很多。

　　同样缠满触手的双腿被大大地拉开，上面的触手不停地蠕动，在大腿内侧和根部缠紧蠕动又松开；三根（和其他触手相比）较细的触手挤在一起，将完全暴露的后穴撑到极限，交替着进出。每一次碾过体内的敏感点，半魔都会发出一声失控的呻吟。滑腻的粘液被入口挤压，沿着大腿根部和触手滴落，拉出长长的透明丝液。在腹部那些缠绕着的触手之间的缝隙，甚至能看到半魔体内条形状物在肆虐的痕迹。

　　更细的一根正沿着勃起的阴茎攀爬，在龟头底部的凹陷盘了一圈，尖端试探着找到了顶端的入口，在阴茎抽搐着即将射精的时候，它像找到花蜜的蝴蝶口部一样就着溢出的透明体液钻了进去。

　　半魔发出了无意义的嘶吼，身体激烈地抖动了好一会儿才被迫接受了它，就像接受其他部分——他没有选择的余地。这场持续了数天的折磨一点点消耗掉他仅剩的魔力和意志，始终在高潮的边缘徘徊却永远到不了顶点。就在刚刚，他又一次终于差点能高潮，又被顶回边缘——没有人能忍受这样的折磨。口部的触手注入了足够的液体，在他口中抽插了几下离开了，留下一张合不拢的嘴和湿透了、红透了的唇。苍白发色的脑袋无力地垂下，呻吟声瞬时清晰了起来。

　　阴茎中的细小触手开始抽插，胸部被放开的感觉让但丁的身体不满地扭动抗议，但是很快同样细小的触手沿着手臂攀了过来，在挺立肿胀的乳头上戳刺试探，接着找到目标的触手强硬地钻了进去，但丁尖叫了一声，身体试图后缩但是仍然被钉在胸前的触手上而没能成功。更多的触手重新压得胸部变了形，而那对细小的触手开始向但丁的体内注入蓝色的魔力。

　　疼痛。来自其他恶魔力量的排异性疼痛令半魔颤抖起来，整个胸部从乳头开始蔓延着火辣辣的疼，只有身下越发快速的抽插能让他稍微好过一点，也让他更用力地绞紧体内那三根触手。他挣扎着要把外部强灌的魔力推出去，但是他早就失去了对自己魔力的控制，更何况他剩下的并不多——最后一点点维持贯穿伤平衡的魔力终于被吸收殆尽，身体失去修复能力，心脏在停止之前被迫接纳了外来的魔力以维持生存。

　　而那些魔力，从心脏开始向身体各处流动。就像那触手第一次劈开他的下体，那些逐渐增加的外来魔力随着汹涌的血液挤进他身体各处，撕裂开来然后重造——胸、主动脉、各处器官、再到四肢、表皮——半魔被彻底的疼痛逼出了恶魔形态，黯淡的红色光芒被蓝色光芒一点点吞噬。乌里森终于换了个坐姿，那些触手把半魔送到了他跟前。

　　更多的蓝色魔力沿着体内的触手注入半魔身体。阴茎里的小触手随着身体的改变陷入了半魔下体的裂缝中，与体内另外三根触手汇合，将巨量的魔力推入半魔体内。

　　半魔尖叫着、挣扎着，更多的触手却沿着它前半身的裂缝插入它的身体，蠕动、挤入、抽插、注入。从胸口到下体，每一丝裂缝都钻满了触手，胸口正中那条从始至终都贯穿它的粗壮触手旁的缝隙、几乎整个胸部也同样挤满了不停抽插的触手。接着那些无处可去的触手瞄准了它的头部、手臂、膝弯……

　　半魔身上的每一条缝隙都被完全填满了。蓝色的魔力随着无情的抽插和占领持续地注入、侵犯它的身体，它发出无声的、来自灵魂的尖叫，凭借着本能做最后的抗争。

　　乌里森金色的眼睛仍然在看着它。

　　半魔强韧的灵魂挣扎了整整一个星期。最后的黯淡的红色光芒聚集在双眼中，终于被蓝色光芒逐渐占领。蓝色，这只半魔彻底变成了蓝色，随着最后的红色的熄灭，那个灵魂变得摇摇欲坠。

　　是时候了。

　　乌里森伸出了手，点在半魔小腹上的裂缝中。一个繁复的魔纹烙印快速生成，在完成最后一笔时带出一阵能量波动，接着随着能量一起消失在半魔体内。

　　半魔停止了挣扎，变得顺从而柔软，双眼中闪烁着明灭的蓝色。

　　触手缓缓地离开了半魔的身体，重新裸露出来的裂缝里散发着蓝色的光芒。随着胸口钉着的触手抽出，半魔跪倒在地，缓缓变回人类的模样。

　　潮红、勒痕、粘液，赤裸的身体上全是性爱的痕迹。被过度虐待的胸部红肿不堪，后穴仍维持着无法合拢的形态，透明的液体一点点流出来，而但丁一点掩饰的意图都没有。

　　“但丁。”乌里森仍然是那个缓慢的语调，“你是我的。”

　　“……虽然不知道为什么，但是看起来你失败了。”但丁嘶哑地回答，抬起头微微一笑。

　　红色的护主水晶突然出现，挡住了但丁猛然爆发的强烈蓝色能量，但是那能量没能伤到乌里森分毫——那本来就是乌里森的魔力。

　　但丁意识到糟糕，趁机向后撤，然而刚开始恢复的身体根本经不住他这么粗暴的使用。就这一顿，乌里森的触手顺发即至，卷住他的脚踝狠狠地把他拽了回来。一阵头晕目眩之后就是熟悉的疼痛。数根触手贯穿了他的胸口、下腹和四肢，死死钉在了地上。

　　“哥，你这是要再来一次？”但丁的喉咙大概被插坏了，声音嘶哑刺耳。他舔了舔嘴唇，不怕死地继续说，“不过我得说，确实被干得挺爽的。技术不错，难怪会有人看上你。”

　　“你！”乌里森愤怒地喊了一声，接着奇异地安静了下来。

　　“还要再来三百回合吗？”但丁笑笑，一边心虚自己的落魄状态，一边暗自希望能多争取点时间。他失去意识多久了？不知道尼禄和V那边怎么样了？他又舔舔嘴唇，“我时间很多……”

　　乌里森看到了，他的烙印没能烙在但丁的灵魂中，而是扭曲成了红蓝夹杂的颜色，出现在了但丁赤裸的腹部。

　　腹部的触手抽了出去，但丁的身体泛出了被抽插的记忆反应，下体一阵不受控制的绷紧。但丁死死地看着乌里森，试图从对方的表情里找到突破口。对方正看着他的腹部……该死，那根触手挡住了他的视线。那到底有什么？一个流着血的愈合的圆洞？

　　“你竟然是……Queen？”

　　“什么？”

　　但丁没能等到答案。触手，更多的触手又一次把他淹没。它们熟练地钻进但丁每一个孔洞中，一边抽插一边注入更多的液体和魔力。虚弱的恶魔猎人连一丁点反抗都没能做到。至少这个世界暂时安全了……但丁想。

　　在无尽的高潮彻底夺去他的意识之前，他听到了一句意味不明的话：

　　“……为我生孩子吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：Queen是恶魔里一种极稀有的随机出现的属性，简单来说能跟高等恶魔生一打高等恶魔崽子，而普通恶魔都是由魔力凝聚而成，一步步获得力量向上爬【。  
> 私设后续：但丁被尼禄和V救了下来，V和U合体，送但丁回家养胎生蛋，尼禄三观受到重创【尼禄好惨一男的（1/1）  
> 生蛋和产奶以后可能会补上，看心情和时间【你


End file.
